Kiss From a Rose
by sin alma
Summary: Severo quería dinero. Hermione quería un nombre. ¿Qué sucede cuando un Snatcher más creía muerto devuelve y amenaza todo?


**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. ****El título **_**Kiss de Rose a **_**proviene de una canción que no administro. Hace el sello.** **Sharkeygirl posee esta historia que yo no.**

"Quiero ver la Luna," chirriaban.

"Todavía está muy débil", respondió Scabior.

Posteriormente analiza en el techo de la carpa para incluso el más pequeño de perforaciones que pueden admitir una astilla de moonbeam. Ninguno estaba allí. El tenue resplandor del Sol iluminó la lona encantado durante el día, pero mayoría de todas las noches él pudo ver fue suspendida una sombra azul oscura overhead. Incluso la palabra le había blindado desde el mundo natural. Fue pasto de cemento-no o Tierra bendita pero frío, duro, fabricación de cemento. No había nada más en el gabinete de guardar la cuna en la que dormía y los periódicos que se encontraba dispersa sobre el piso. La carpa fue al parecer el tamaño de la sala de los Malfoys, pero después todo este tiempo no proporcionó ninguna comodidad más que una celda de Azkaban.

"Quiero salir al exterior", insistió, su voz más siniestro que antes.

"Pero su wounds…"

Él solo, dejando de lado Scabior y irrumpió por la puerta. Saborea su nueva libertad, sopló aire espeso con el olor a pino y inclina su cabeza en un tenue aullido en la distancia. Smirked como él intervino en un claro entre dos árboles para dar la bienvenida el objeto de su deseo.

Dos nubes separadas, exponiendo la luna llena. Se reía giddily como su cuerpo poco a poco se transformó en la horrible bestia que había anhelaba ser. Él aulló su triunfo y una advertencia para el resto del mundo como Scabior mirado.

Fenrir Greyback estaba vivo.

"Está muerta, Lucio," severo anunció.

"Que está muerto?" Lucio frecuentes que se sentó en una silla roja desapareció a través de su amigo.

"Mi abuela", respondió severo. "Que me parece fascinante porque no estaba aún consciente de que estaba aún viva."

Lucio asintió. "Recuerdo que mi padre le menciona una vez. Creo que ella vivió en Neuschwanstein"

"Para"escapar de la guerra, agregó severo. "Al menos eso es lo que me dijo el mensajero".

Lucio había obtenido su taza de té y su platillo desde su atalaya en la mesa de madera de cereza y tomó un sorbo. "¿Por qué lo dijo le?" preguntó como quita la Copa de sus labios.

"Supuestamente estoy en su voluntad", respondió el severo.

"Realmente?" Lucio preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Severo asintió.

"Pero, pensé que dijo que ella había repudiado a su madre por casarse con un muggle", continuó Lucio.

"Ella hizo", respondió el severo. "Sólo hace el reciente giro de los acontecimientos más intrigante".

"Sí," Lucio respondió antes de elevar una vez más su taza de té. "Ciertamente no."

Tomó otro sip como severo recopilado sus pensamientos. Por último, respondió, "la lectura de voluntad es al mediodía de mañana".

"Supongo que va a ir."

"Sí", respondió severo. "¿Sabe si necesitaré un abogado?"

"Que no", respondió Lucio. "Simplemente deberían anunciar la distribución de sus activos junto con los comentarios o las condiciones que figuran en el documento."

Severo asintió antes de tomar otra sip. "Sin duda voy mencionar una sola vez y sólo entonces como un objeto de burla."

"No, usted no hubiera sido invitado a la lectura si ese fuera el caso," Lucio respondida. "Ella ha dado usted algo."

"Me pregunto cuántas cadenas están conectadas a él," severo respondió antes de tomar un sorbo final y depositar su copa.

"No hacer demasiadas preguntas. Se acabo de aceptarlo y hacer cualquier uso de lo que podía,"Lucio respondió.

"Supongo que lo", respondió el severo.

"Peor de los escenarios, ella legó algunos terrible jarrón antiguo que pasará el resto de sus días en el ático," Lucio respondió.

Sonreí severo. "Supongo que lo".

Lucio tomó otro sip. "No creo demasiado acerca de que una forma u otra".

"Pues supongo no", concedió el severo.

Lucio asomó por la ventana en el cielo de oscurecimiento y, a continuación, se mantuvo. "Me debo estar volviendo ahora. Narcissa me quería casa antes de caer la noche."

Severo asintió. "Gracias por venir".

"En cualquier momento. Quisiera saber cómo van las cosas,"Lucio respondido.

"Lo haré", prometió el severo.

Los hombres estrechó la mano antes de Lucio planeó en el atardecer. Severo muecas recogió las tazas de té y colocarlos en la cocina, donde se mágicamente limpian ellos mismos. Casting un hechizo de Lumo, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, su silla crujiente en señal de protesta. Había distribuida en el papel y ajusta la LUMO hasta podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para leer.

Dos fotografías dominaron la primera página. Uno mostró Ronald Weasley rodeado de admiradoras, sus brazos rodeando dos, quizá tres mujeres riendo de adorando. En el otro panel fue una foto de Hermione Granger permanente en una puerta. Su cara estaba desencajada en rabia, pero severo también podría detectar un atisbo de lágrimas. Ella chocó contra la puerta de los reporteros, disparará rebotan en su superficie. Por encima de las fotos, Lee el siguiente titular:

ORO PAR ROMPE DE BUENA!

Snape dirigió la página, con la esperanza de encontrar una noticia real.

Original

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.


End file.
